Lisa and Blossom's date
by kkman57
Summary: Eh, just a simple Lisa X Blossom FF. To know more come visit me on DA


Blossom was walking back home, alongside Lisa.

With her books in her hand she casually tries to get Blossom's attention, by poking her arm a bit.

"Huh? What is it Lisa? Oh, are you still going to help in the animal shelter tomorrow?"

"Um, no. In fact I had asked Michelle if I could take tomorrow off."

"Oh?" Blossom grinned, but she hid her excitement. "What are you going to do? I only have to study my Chinese writing."

"Well" Lisa said, clearing her throat. "As you are aware you and I have shared a friendship for many years."

"Umm, yes, I am. I have been there too." Blossom said as she scratched the back of her head with a hand, confused.

Realizing how stupid she was talking, she tries to get to the point. "Anyways, there's something I wanted to asked you."

"I'm listening."

Lisa takes a hard gulp before taking. "I'm just wondering... If you want to... Go somewhere tomorrow night... just you and me?"

Blossom blushed. "Like... a date?"

Lisa doesn't respond, she simply nods her head.

Blossom screams internally, but keeps her posture. "If that's the case, I would love to go out with you, Lisa."

Lisa chest almost felt as though it was about to burst. "Great! Great!"

Blossom giggled and stopped walking. They have arrived.

"Well.. We're home. Wonder if my dad is back from Moe's yet."

"He isn't passed out by the door, so I would say that's a good sign." Blossom smiled slightly.

Lisa giggles a bit too. "Well I better head inside, but just to clarify, what time do you want to meet up tomorrow?"

"How about 8?" Blossom said as she puts her hands behind her back and blushes a bit. She then hugs Lisa to say goodbye. "Don't hesitate on calling me if your brother is mean to you again."

Lisa squeezes her a bit. "I'll be sure to so."

Blossom lets her go and smiles at her before walking to her own home.

Lisa watches Blossom enter her home before heading inside.

* * *

The night of the date, Blossom was combing her hair while Bubbles and Buttercup stood on each side. Blossom was already dressed.

"You must be so happy! You're finally going on a date with Lisa! Aaaaaaah!" Bubbles screamed of excitement, almost breaking the windows.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup yelled while she covered her years.

"I'm sorry."

"I am excited, Bubbles, but also nervous, very, very nervous. Lisa is a wonderful girl, and I don't want to screw this up."

"You always know what to do, you'll be fine, I'm sure of it!" Bubbles cheerfully said.

"I still don't know what you see in her..." Buttercup said with annoyance and crossing her arms. Moments later, someone knocked on the door and the Professor opened.

"Oh, it's you, Lisa."

Downstairs, Lisa is patiently waiting for Blossom. Making sure she is dressed appropriately she checks herself out.

Blossom appeared from the stairs and gazed upon her date. She was holding her own hands between her legs. "Hey."

Lisa's face began heating up, gazing at Blossom's outfit. "Blossom...You look great."

Blossom blushed madly. "Th-Thanks, You too." She walked down the stairs instead of flying so Lisa could take a better look.

Lisa couldn't keep her eyes away, her hair all neat and her matching clothing was amazing.

Blossom spins on her axis. "How do I look?"

"Excellent, I think you really out did yourself for tonight."

Blossom chucked and blushed more. She took her purse and looked at the Professor. "I'll be back before 11:00 PM, don't worry about us."

"You can take care of yourself. Have fun girls."

"Thanks Professor!" Lisa said, holding the door for Blossom.

Blossom passed by. "Thank you."

* * *

They walked in silence for a while. Blossom was too nervous to say anything. 'What's wrong with you!' She thought. 'You're on a date with Lisa Simpson, the girl you liked since childhood and you're not able to talk now?!'

Lisa oddly stares off into space, stealing glances at Blossom when she can. 'Come on Lisa, say something, but don't make it sound weird.' Lisa thought. 'I need to say something, come on anything!'

"You look... gorgeous." Blossom said in a barely audible whisper which Lisa heard.

"What was that?" Lisa asked softly, thinking Blossom has said something.

Blossom took a breath and spoke more confidently. "You look gorgeous." Her heart was racing. She was wondering if Lisa could hear her heart beat.

Lisa could almost feel her heart escaping through her throat. "Th-Thank you!" Lisa said a bit louder.

Blossom was surprised at first but then smiled. "So, where are you taking me?"

"Oh, uh, well I was thinking of somewhere.." Lisa said, almost wanting to puke at the idea, but Blossom was a fanatic of meat eating. "Like a steakhouse."

"What? Oh, no, no, no. We're going somewhere we can both enjoy. Bubbles told me about a restaurant where they serve good vegetarian food and non vegetarian food and I want to try it."

"Blossom.." Lisa mutters, almost sounding sad. Again she felt stupid for not looking over that possibility. "Are you sure you want to try that?"

Blossom took one of Lisa's hands. "Of course. The idea of a date is that both of us have a good time, not just me. I would hate to make you feel uncomfortable on our first date." Blossom finished by smiling warmly at her. "But I appreciate what you tried to do."

Lisa doesn't respond, only gazing upon her eyes. Since sunset was beginning set, she could see Blossom's eyes reflecting, as though her eyes were sparkling beautifully.

This was why Lisa had always felt a connection with Blossom. Not only was their I.Q the same, but their heart and mind connected as one. Sure they may not share the same race or that in their worlds were completely different in the past, but they still managed to find each other.

No matter what came at them, from the bullies that attacked them, to when Brick had tried to invade Springfield. Even went they were at near death by the Sideshow family. Their love and determination was enough for them to concur all of them.

Lisa lightly squeezes her hand and smiles. "Very well then, as your date I will accept your request."

"Wonderful." Blossom said as she walked closer to Lisa. She was always found her fascinating, she liked everything about her. She loved studying with her, she loved hanging out with her, she loved the way she played the saxophone. Blossom didn't like Jazz, but whenever Lisa played, she would pay full attention and get lost on the sound and the girl playing. Lisa was her best friend, and now, she had the change to go further.

"So." Lisa said, trying to turn her attention to the main task. "Care to show me where this restaurant is located?"

"We're not far. Just a couple of blocks, now."

* * *

They arrived and sat. They were studying the menu. "I'll just have a grilled steak with salad. How about you?"

"I think I will have the Punjab Eggplant Wontons." Lisa said, showing Blossom her choice.

"Ahh, good choice." Blossom jokingly said before giggling. The waiter came and they said their orders. When he left, Blossom gazed at Lisa.

Lisa takes a sip of water, trying think of something to say. So far everything has gone off without a hitch.

"Lisa, I was thinking that we could watch a movie after dinner. I can take us home if it gets too late. Do you... want to?" Blossom blushed. The movie she wanted to watch was a romance with comedy.

Lisa tries her best to answer without stuttering. "Sure, I think we have enough time for a movie." She never thought that they would also see a movie as well.

Oh, Oh! Good, good. I think that you're going to like it. Don't worry, we can split the money. Blossom smiled and tried to reach Lisa's hand, but the waiter came back with their orders.

"Alright here are your orders!" The waiter said with a hyper mode.

"Oh, thanks!" Blossom said with a sign of annoyance.

The waiter was a little surprised by her attitude.

Lisa quickly tries to cover for her. "Thank you for bringing our meals" She said with a small smile.

Blossom smiled at the waiter until he left. "I guess I must give him a good tip now..." Blossom said before taking a bite.

"Don't worry, I will take of that." Lisa said, padding Blossom's hand.

"No, I'll leave something too. It wasn't his fault; he's just doing his job..."

"...ok then"

She smiled at her. "How is it?"

"It's pretty good" Lisa said, taking small bites as she was talking. "How's your steak?"

"Well, umm, will you hate me if I say it's delicious?"

"For you, I would never say that." Lisa said truthfully.

Blossom could feel herself melting. In fact, she kept staring Lisa for a long period of time with dreamy eyes.

When they were about almost done with their meals the waiter returns again.

"And did you two enjoy your meals?"

"Oh, absolutely." Blossom was grinning nervously.

Lisa couldn't help but giggle at Blossom's nervous smile.

After dinner, and leaving a handsome tip, Lisa and Blossom were walking to the cinema. "It was delicious! We definitely have come again!" Blossom blushed immediately after realizing what she said. "I mean, if you want to..."

"Well.." Lisa said with a blushed face. "I would definitely love to come back here again with you."

Blossom smiled. "Yeah... I would love that."

* * *

Once they arrived, Blossom insisted on paying the tickets.

Lisa feels a little guilty for having Blossom pay for everything. Even when she's the one who asked her out.

"Don't look at me like that, Lisa, I don't mind." Blossom said before taking her hand. "Let's just enjoy the movie. You can buy the drinks if you want."

"Alright then." Lisa said, trying to keep a happy face.

Once sitting, Blossom decided to go on the back on purpose. They had less chance to be seen.

"So I guess you like sitting in the back of the theater?" Lisa whispers.

"Yeah, you can actually watch the movie better from here; the downside is that you take more time to leave." Blossom whispered back. She wasn't lying. "Do you want to sit next to the corridor or...?"

"No, no it's fine." Lisa said. "I rarely go to the movies with friends, so I don't know much about the swatting arrangements." It was true; due to the lack of friends Lisa had no clue when it comes to the theater.

"Oh, I wish I have taken you to watch a movie before." Blossom mentally kicked herself. "Sit by the corridor in case you need to go to the bathroom or something."

"Oh um, thank you" Lisa said, taking her seat. "It's ok Blossom, I know you've been busy."

"I should still make some room to spend with my favorite person." Blossom realized what she said too late. She got as red as a tomato, thanking that the room was dark.

"Aw, thank you Blossom." Lisa said with a slight giggle. "Your my favorite person too."

Blossom chuckled and sat down. The previews were starting.

Lisa rests her arms on both arm rests.

Blossom eyes Lisa's hands while her own are on her own arm rests. 'I wonder if she will mind if I take it. She asked me out, I have taken her hand before. Maybe she wants me to take it.' Blossom raised a hand a bit and was about to take one of Lisa's but she chickened out at the last moment. 'What if she was just being nice? I don't want to risk our friendship...'

With one veil swoop Lisa's hand makes contact with Blossom's. Lisa couldn't look at her, she pretends to focus on the movie. 'If she pulls away... I will understand'

Blossom remained still for a few moments before squeezing Lisa's hand. 'Her sweetness is going to kill me!'

Lisa tries to remain calm. 'Ok is she's squeezes again, I'm going to let go.' Lisa thought, thinking Blossom was getting upset.

Blossom gained more courage and rested her head on Lisa's shoulder.

Lisa was a bit nervous, but let's Blossom rest on her shoulder.

"Lisa..."

"Yes... Blossom? "

"Thank you for asking me out. I would never have had the courage to do it myself." Blossom finished by sighing happily as the movie started.

The theater was dark, so Blossom couldn't see the happy tears flowing out of Lisa's eyes. She continues to let Blossom rest her head on her shoulders.

* * *

After the movie, Blossom was walking back home while linking arms with Lisa. They were laughing, talking about the movie they just watched.

"Oh my god, I can't believe she drove donuts on her ex boyfriend's yard!" Lisa said, coughing a bit from laughing too hard.

"I know! That was so..." Blossom laughed so hard that she couldn't finish her sentence. She spoke again after she recovered. "And when the sprinkler activated and she was still on the yard with an expensive dress!"

"I loved the part where her ex tries to chase her off, but then he slipped on and got covered in mud!" Lisa said, before bursting out laughing.

They laughed until it died off. Blossom glanced at Lisa. "I really had a great time. I hope that we can repeat it."

"Oh most defiantly we will have to do this again." Lisa said, walking along side with Blossom. "That is if you have time of course."

"I always have time for you." Blossom was gaining more and more confidence. When they arrived, Blossom stood in front of Lisa. "Close your eyes."

Lisa's slowly began racing again. "Cl-Close my eyes?"

Blossom nodded. "I have a surprise for you, but you must close your eyes."

"Um... Ok I trust you." Lisa said, knowing that this might be it. Her mind is telling her that she's wrong, but her heart is telling her to go for it. "Ok, there closed.."

Blossom got closer to Lisa and searched for something in her purse. She took a wrapped box and put it in front of Lisa's eyes. "Open them."

Lisa opens her eyes slowly and sees what appears to be a gift in front of her. Lisa didn't know what to say. This was just too much for her, still she knew that Blossom had gone through a lot to get her this. The least she could do was open it.

When she opens it, she almost wanted to cry. The gift was a small ice sculpture of Bleeding Gums Murphy sealed inside a crystal dome.

"Blossom... This is.."

"I remember how much you admired him and how you couldn't properly thank him for everything he did for you. I know how it feels to lose someone you love. Lisa, this ice sculpture is special because it will never melt. I worked on my ice breath to make it so, but the crystal and ice itself are still fragile so be careful where you put it."

"..." Lisa was silent for a moment. This gift was the best thing she had ever received from anyone. Lisa couldn't just hold back anymore. "Blossom... Could you close your eyes for a moment please?"

Blossom looked at Lisa for a few moments before closing her eyes. Her heart was beating faster and faster.

Holding her precious gift tightly she leans in closer to Blossom's face. In one veil swoop she plants a light kiss on Blossom's lips.

Blossom opened her eyes, surprised and her face flushed, but she slowly closed her eyes again and put her arms around Lisa and held her closer. She gladly returned the kiss and prolonged it.

Lisa's heart slamming hard into her ribcage when Blossom opened her mouth to her. She tasted so good! Like cinnamon and honey. Like home. She cradled her face in her free hand, never wanting the kiss to end. Unfortunately, however, they both needed to breathe. When Blossom raised her head, Lisa wound her arm around Blossom's neck.

Blossom smiled widely and embraced Lisa. She was so happy that she started to cry of joy. "All this wait... since I first met you... it was worth it. Until now, we have been super best friends." Blossom said before moving her head to gaze at Lisa's eyes. "But what do you say if we become super girlfriends?"

Lisa was speechless, was this really happening. I mean, to with another girl is sinful to most people's eyes. It doesn't matter, let them be mad. This is something that Lisa wants. "Blossom, I accept your request."

Blossom grinned and gave Lisa a peck on her lips before hugging her again, with more strength than necessary.

Lisa enjoyed how Blossom was happy when she kissed her again with a little more force.

"Sooo, I know this is a little sudden, but Bart and Maggie aren't at home right now and my dad hasn't return home yet...so..."

"Lisa, I promised the professor that I would be back at 11 PM." Blossom said before looking at her girlfriend again. "Besides, I have been waiting for this to happen for a while and I want our relationship to be special. Let's take it slow, alright?" Blossom finished by smiling warmly and stroking Lisa's hair.

"Heh, heh, yeah your right, I'm sorry. I guess I got a little bit overwhelmed a bit." Lisa said, a little embarrassed and angry at her coach for his lame advise.

'That's the last time I come to Coach Jiraya for dating advice... I wish mom was here.' Lisa thought.

"Don't worry. It actually makes me happy that you wanted to go further. I'll see you tomorrow, Lisa."

Giving Blossom one last peck on her lips Lisa waves off to Blossom. "Alright have a goodnight Blossom."

"Oh, I will, don't you worry about me." Blossom said before winking at her.

* * *

She walked at her front door and used her keys to open the door. Once she got inside and closed the door, the lights suddenly turned on. Blossom looked behind her to find Buttercup and Bubbles staring at her.

"What was that?!" Buttercup exclaimed but with a low voice to prevent the professor from awaking.

"What was what...?" Blossom's cheeks became red. "Did you use our super hearing to spy on me?!"

"'Oh, Lisa, we have been super best friends for so long, what do you say if we become super girlfriends?'" Buttercup did a bad impression of her sister before she burst with laughs.

"I think it was cute, I'm so happy for you, Blossom!"

"Th-Thanks, Bubbles. At least someone gives me support." Blossom finished by glaring at Buttercup, who was still making fun of her by kissing the air. Blossom shook her head and walked to her bedroom.


End file.
